Eine Gefahr für die Menschheit
by nin-chan
Summary: Harry Potter, Sie sind der hier aufgeführten Morde angeklagt. Haben sie etwas zu ihrer Verteidigung zu sagen?"


Eine Gefahr für die Menschheit

„Harry Potter, Sie sind der Morde an Cedric Diggory, Sirius Black, Remus John Lupin, Hermione Jane Granger, Arthur, Molly, Bill, Charlie, Percy Ignatius, Fred, George, Ronald und Ginevra Weasley angeklagt. Sowie der Morde an den Muggel Vernon, Petunia und Dudley Dursley und Arabella Figg. Haben sie etwas zu ihrer Verteidigung zu sagen?"

Der Angeklagte schaute stumm wie zuvor auf einen unsichtbaren Punkt irgendwo am Ende des Raumes. Es schien so, als hätte er nicht zugehört. Und doch, hätte man sich die Mühe gemacht, dem Angeklagten in das tiefgebeugte Gesicht zu schauen, so hätte man vielleicht den Schimmer von Schmerz und Verlust gesehen. Vielleicht sogar von Reue. Doch kein Wort kam über seine Lippen, welche verstummt waren. Wann war es das letzte Mal gewesen, dass jemand diese Stimme gehört hatte? Keiner wusste es, noch nicht einmal er selbst.

Das Urteil wurde gesprochen: „Sie sind eine Gefahr für die Menschheit. Jeder, der Ihnen nahe steht, kommt um. Wir sprechen Sie somit eindeutig schuldig!"

Das war ein Wort, das zu ihm passte, wie ein maßgeschneiderter Anzug. Schuldig. Schuld. Hätte er nicht verlernt, seinem Gesicht irgendeinen Ausdruck zu geben, hätte er vermutlich gelächelt. Es wäre ein schwermütiges Lächeln gewesen. Und doch, das Wort beschrieb ihn; seinen Zustand, seine Seele.

Früher noch der Retter der Welt, der Messias der Zauberer, nun der Tod für alle, die etwas mit ihm zu tun hatten.

Zwei Beamte halfen ihm aus dem harten Stuhl. Kraftlos ließ er sich von ihnen zu seiner Zelle bringen. Nicht die Zelle, die er all die Zeit bis zum Prozess bewohnt hatte. Eine andere, fernab von jeglichen anderen Menschen. Umrahmt von Dementoren, die neben den Türpfosten standen.

Dementoren. Er bemerkte sie nicht einmal. Früher noch sein schlimmster Albtraum, nunmehr Seelenverwandte. Er besaß keine glückliche Erinnerung mehr. Seit nunmehr... er hatte selbst vergessen wie lange es her war. Seit all seine Freunde gestorben waren? Wahrscheinlich. Doch wie lange war das her? Wochen? Jahre? Vielleicht auch nur wenige Tage.

Er hatte sein Gefühl für die Zeit verloren, er lebte nicht mehr in ihr sondern außerhalb, mit seinen eigenen Gesetzen. Er wusste nicht, ob sie sich von ihm abgesondert hatte oder er einfach aus ihrem Kreis gesprungen war. Es war ihm gleichgültig, so wie alles andere.

Er aß nicht, ebenso wenig trank er. Und doch siechte er nicht dahin. Nur in ihm drin moderte es. Gedanken fraßen an seiner Seele wie Maden.

Er konnte nicht einmal sagen, ob er träumte oder wach war. Seine Träume verschmolzen mit der Realität und Reales war so unscheinbar wie die Netze der Träume. Miteinander verwoben fühlte er sich darin wie die Fliege in einem Netz. Doch wer die Spinne war, das vermochte er nicht zu sagen.

Er wusste nicht, wie lange er so dagesessen hatte, in seinen Tiefen der Seele vergraben. Die Türe öffnete sich und brachte einen Besucher zum Vorschein, der unwohl umherblickte.

„Harry Potter?" Der Mann schien nicht darauf zu vertrauen, dass ihm der richtige Weg zur Zelle gezeigt worden war.

Er sah nicht auf, schien abwesend zu sein. Den Namen des Besuchers hörte er. Vielleicht auch nicht. Er schlüpfte von einem Ohr zum anderen, fiel heraus und ließ einen Schatten zurück. Es interessierte ihn auch nicht. Namen waren Schall und Rauch. Sein Name, einst hoch gefeiert, war nun der Inbegriff von Tod. Kaum einer wagte es, ihn öffentlich auszusprechen.

Worte umgaben ihn, doch er verstand kein einziges, selbst wenn er zugehört hätte. Eine Hand streichelte seine Wange, die Worte wurden süß und klebten wie Honig, doch er bekam davon nichts mit. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er die Hand, doch die Berührungen spürte er kaum. Nicht wie wenn ein Spinnennetz, das über die Haut gelegt wird, welches man spürt, jedoch nicht sieht.

Später, als er sich diese Szene wieder ins Gedächtnis rufen will, kann er sich nur von außerhalb betrachten. Er sieht wie ein Medium seinen Körper unter sich. Kann sich an die ganze Szene, jede einzelne Bewegung erinnern und doch so, als wäre er nicht dabei gewesen. Als wäre dort unten jemand anderes und er nur der stumme Beobachter.

Die Person legte ihm einen feinen silbernen Dolch in die Hände. Er kann sich daran erinnern, wie ihre Augen glänzten, ohne jedoch auch nur im Entferntesten einen Blick auf das Gesicht erhascht zu haben.

Das war die einzige glückliche Erinnerung, die er seit langem gehabt hatte. Das Messer, ein bisschen angelaufen und dennoch scharf.

Die Dementoren konnten ihm diese Erinnerung nicht rauben. Denn es war keine schöne. Es war eine... unbeschreibliche. Er verbarg sie in seinem Innersten, holte sie ab und zu heraus, wie einen alten Brief und las sie. Ebenso wie das Messer.

Er konnte es stundenlang anschauen. Es nur betrachten. Und er war glücklich. Kein Glücksgefühl, dass sie ihm rauben konnten. Es war ein Hochgefühl, zu wissen, dass er sich damit Leid zufügen konnte. Sich die Schuld aus den Wunden in den Armen fließen zu lassen. Diese rote Schuld. Rot. Und dann wurde sie dunkel. Schwarz, wie die Flecken auf seiner Seele.

Er wacht auf. Weiß nicht warum, aber er ist glücklich. So glücklich, dass er lacht. Ein hysterisches, verrücktes Lachen, würde man sagen. Doch hier hört ihn keiner. Das erste Mal seit Urzeiten, dass seine Stimme erklingt. Rau, ungewohnt. Und doch sendet sie kleine Blitze durch seinen Körper. Treibt ihn zur Ekstase. Das Blut pulsiert in seinen Adern. Es rauscht in seinem Kopf. Er nimmt das Messer, wie es funkelt im Dämmerlicht. So schön, so schön... ein kleiner feiner Schnitt. Er sieht rot… und dann nur noch schwarz. Ein Lächeln umspielt seine Lippen. Eine einsame Träne läuft seine kalten toten Wangen hinab.

Heute ist sein Glückstag. Sein Todestag. Er hat ihn selbst gewählt, denn er ist der Tod. Doch nun braucht die Welt einen neuen.

...

Die Idee zu dieser ff hatte ich am 19. Ich weiß nicht warum, ich habe die ff einer Freundin gelesen und es überkam mich zu schreiben. Warum so eine Story, dass weiß ich selbst nicht. Denn eigentlich ist heute mein Geburtstag und der Tag war wirklich schön. Es regnet gerade, vielleicht liegt es auch daran. Aber der Hauptgrund wir wahrscheinlich sein, dass ich in drei Wochen umziehe und ich mich dann von all meinen Freunden verabschieden muss. Ich werde in eine neue Schule gehen, neue Leute kennen lernen...

Aber eines sage ich euch: ich werde euch nie vergessen, dessen könnt ihr euch gewiss sein!

Das sein Todestag sein Glückstag ist liegt daran, dass ich heute etwas zu viel Good Charlotte gehört habe. Im Lied „The Day that I die" kommt der Satz „You know the happiest day of my life, I swear the happiest day of my life, Is the day that I die" vor.

Ich weiß nicht, ob es unangebracht ist, so eine ff zu widmen, falls nicht, so möchte ich sie meiner lieben Zwillingsschwester widmen, die mir heute (am 19.) ebenfalls eine gewidmet hat. Und ebenso möchte ich sie meiner Betaleserin Lara's Theme widmen, die mir meine ff's immer perfekt korrigiert.

nin-chan


End file.
